n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Konpekikaen
Konpekikaen ClanFire, Hellishly Hot, Lethal Description: Originating from the land of fire, this clan was said to be the masters of katon style. Their fire, unlike the others, were bluish white and was faster then others. They also seem to have mastered it in different forms as offensive, defensive and supplimentary. Their fire techniques are not just easier to learn but are stronger then others. A few were involved ion the great shinobi world and during this time helped what was soon to be the leaf village learn katon jutsu and the uchiha made it their trademark element, making it questionable if the Uchihas were ever related to the Konpekikaen Clan. As time went on the clan seemed to be forgot from their disappearance after the war. Some say they have died out, other say they are hiding from villages so none can try to bother them with joining them just to have more power over the other villages. Now only a few truely are left and they are out in the new world of shinobis Rules -main element must be katon -Cannot have a demon -Cannot have a suiton element -Cannot have an angel Strengths: -fire can melt hyoton ice, but not fast -katon techniques are faster -katon techniques are stronger by a rank -Katon jutsu are easier to use by one rank Weaknesses: -cannot have a demon -all other elemental jutsu takes 4 more posts to learn -Cannot have an angel Ability: -Gives off blue flames which are 1.5 times stronger then normal flames -Has an extra reserve of chakra Bloodline/Clan Jutsus: --D Rank Techniques-- Katon Taijutsu Style: Blazing Fist The user channels chakra into their hands and legs which blue flame surrounds it, giving their taijutsu a stronger edge and burns upon impact. This lasts depending on rank. Genin: 10 posts Chunin: 20 posts Jonin: 30 posts Sannin/Kage: 40 posts Katon Style: Flaming Bullet Strike The user holds his hands out infront of a direction they desire and focuses their chakra into them. Small balls of fire the size of your small pinky nail and fires out bullets of small blue fire which burns upon impact. --C Rank Techniques-- Katon Style: Spinning Pillar of Flames The user weaves handsigns together and shoots out a stream of concentrated blue flames onto the ground which erupts into a spinning pillar of flames. The pillar remains for a number of posts varying on the rank of the user. Genin: 2 posts Chunin: 4 posts Jonin: 6 posts Sannin: 8 posts. The pillar is spinning and shoots out a storm of fireballs in random areas. 4o% chance of being it. So you roll a dice 1-10. 1-6 you are not hit, 7-10 your struck and burnt, lite on fire as well. Katon Style: Azure Spears The user concentrates chakra in the air around their hand and molds it into a spear of condensed blue fire. The user then throws the spear at the opponent when it breaks off into four smaller spears making it harder to avoid. The spears are so hot one can get burned by it from being 2ft away. --B Rank Techniques-- Katon Style: Spinning Azure Dance The user concentrates on the chakra around them and spins around like a top, blue fire forming and spins around them like a protective dome similar to neji's rotation. All projectiles are deflected and most jutsus are cancelled out if same rank and higher. Lower rank has no effect on it. Water weakens it and higher ranked water style breaks through. Katon or fuuton jutsu that hits it makes it expand. --A Rank Techniques-- Katon Style: Exploding Azure Rain The user holds out his hand(s) and concentrate on their chakra into the hand. A ball of blue fire concentrated forms about the size of a basketball. The user then throws it towards the opponent where it explodes into a shower of blue fireballs. If two are used the tw hits each other exploding with even more force and a storm of blue fire flies towards the target. Katon Style: Azure Warzone The user channels his chakra into his arms and hands then slams them into the ground, sending a powerful burst of chakra and fire. Throughout the field geysers form and erupt with blue flames. The attacks starts off as one, then two, then four, then seven explosions. Being hit is a 3o% chance ((roll dice 1-10. 1-7 is a miss and 8-10 is a hit)) If hit directly the victim's skin melts off and they are left with vicious burns and possible death if medical attention isn't sought. This goes on for two posts Katon Style: Azure Wildflower The user strings handsigns together and molds the chakra and fire into two firey stars. The firey stars spin around the user then the user catches them and throws them at the target, which they then home in towards the target. Even if they hit they fly away and return to striek again. This happens three times. If hit the opponent is caught in a spiraling vortex of fire. This doesn't burn thatr badly but being pure chakra and fire they cut like a weapon. --S Rank Techniques-- Katon Style: Azure Rejuvination Techique One of the forbidden techniques used by the clan. The user raises his or her hand and manipulates chakra. The fire created by this clan that is arround them spirals around them and engulfs their body. Within moments the fire vanish and the member is left completely healed. This can only be used once a week and if used again within that time period the user will die, and their body and soul is desintigrated into nothing, no chances of returning Katon Style: Azure Meteor of Devestation The user leaps into the air and then channels a mass amount of chakra into the air, and rotates it. Mixing it with katon the sky explodes as a massive fireball falls down upon the ground shrouded with blue fire. The single meteor if it hits creates a massive explosion with the force enough to destroy half of a village. If the meteor is struck by another technique with the same rank it explodes into a massive shower of fireballs, however with less destructive power.